The application relates to a method and a device for providing a stabilized output frequency of an oscillator. In general, electronic components such as resonator circuits or microelectromechanical systems (MEMs) show a temperature dependent oscillation behavior. If a stable frequency output of an oscillator is desired, any temperature dependency of electronic components may lead to unwanted effects. Thus, it is desirable to provide a stabilized oscillator signal, wherein a temperature dependency of the oscillation frequency is compensated in real time.
Further, temperature measurements on ICs, system in packages and multi-chip modules, etc., are typically done with a temperature sensitive component or structure like a diode or band gap reference. One problem with these is they may have large and variable second and higher order temperature coefficients. This requires a time-consuming calibration procedure to correct if high accuracies at high and low temperatures are required. Another issue is that the transient thermal response of these integrated sensors to a step change in temperature may not match the transient response of the chip area, component or other temperature sensitive element such as a resonator circuit. This can cause problems due to the mismatch in actual and recorded temperatures, if for example real-time temperature information is required for improved circuit operation, e.g. if a temperature measurement is used as part of a feedback circuit. Thus, it is further desirable to provide a method and a device for fast and accurate temperature measurements during operation of the device.